Talk:Trundle/Background/@comment-7787170-20130410103633
I wrote this because i don't like Trundle's new lore. Even though riot says this new lore makes him seem "witty" i disagree, because all he does is make up a bs story about weapons and beg for his life when Lissandra almost kills him. I also wrote a continuation of Trundle's old lore and posted it a little while ago on his "Champion" tab. This is a new story, however. "A troll that is fresh into his adulthood, Trundle was just as strong as any other troll in his tribe, with the exception of the Chieftain, but Trundle had something that no other Troll had... intelligence. Deception and wit came naturally to Trundle, and coupled with his natural strength he was a formidable foe. However, Trundle also had another trait, something that would cloud his judgement and would eventually put his tribe at risk... he was ambitious. He longed for leadership, but he would need to beat the chieftain in combat in order to earn the right to lead, a task that he knew he was not yet prepared for, and until he was ready, risking injury would be foolish. One dark night however, Trundle was visited by a troll he did not recognize in his tent. Quickly, he reached for his club, but the stranger called for him to stop and shapeshifted back into her true form, Lissandra. She came to him with a proposition, to help Trundle win his position of leadership, and in return be rewarded with an regiment of Troll soldiers. He agreed, and Lissanda cast a spell on him, granting him powers that tipped the odds in his favor. When the fight came, he massacred the Chieftain, predicting his movements and countering with devastating force. The onlookers were astounded as Trundle delivered the final blow and claimed the right to lead for himself. Trundle led his new tribe to the Lissandra's palace, where Lissandra pronounced him "King of Ice trolls" and granted her new general "Boneshiver", a massive true ice club that could crush boulders. Trundle's first task was to destroy a village under Avarosan control as a letter of intent to Ashe, the Avarosan queen. For a week, Trundle subtley lead the poaching of the village's local animal life, so their target would have nothing to eat, and cut off any trade route between Avarosa and the village, so they couldn't signal for assistance. During a day of heavy snowfall, Trundle finally launched his surprise attack. They faced starved, tired, and dissoriented soldiers, who put up little to no fight, and Trundle was able to keep his tribe's casualties and even injuries to a minimum. He was a brilliant strategist, and Lissandra was impressed. Only later however, Trundle would come to realize his new powers came at a price. He was under the complete thrall of the ice witch, unable to deviate from any order Lissandra gave him, or be wreaked by a painful shock. Trundle drags his club across the ground as he patrols the halls of Lissandra's lair while his troll soldiers sleep. His tribe was never a beacon of honor and decency, but at least they weren't mere enforcers under the control of an outsider. Now, he bides his time, strategizing... waiting for the opportune moment to get even with the ice witch. "Beat anything you can't outsmart, outsmart anything you can't beat" - Trundle"